My only wish for Christmas this year
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The guys at the Miami Dade Crime lab are talking about what they want for Christmas, can you guys guess what or whom Calleigh wants ;o A DuCaine story.


_**Authors note :**_ To my friends Emily, Wolfca, and Miss Ballistics, saved the best ship for last as you guys love this one to, hope you like the story and for all you other DuCaine fans out there. Happy Holidays :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**My only wish for Christmas this year**_

Calleigh, Natalia and Eric were in the break room, it was late December and it was decorated with fake snow among other things and Christmas carols were playing all around.

"So what do you girls wish for this year?" Eric asked curiously.

"Dunno exactly, is snow allowed" Natalia joked.

"Yeah like that will ever happen here" said Eric and smiled at her.

"I'll settle for some days of to just relax then" she said.

"What about you then Calleigh?" said Eric as Calleigh looked a bit down.

"A handsome boyfriend maybe" she said, she just wanted someone that loved her and spoiled her rotten, that would make up for at least some of the bad things that had gone wrong in her life lately.

"Well look no further" said Eric and smiled at her.

"Very funny Eric" she said with a sigh and left the break room.

"What?" asked Eric confused looking at Natalia.

"You are not even in her league, you should settle for someone that is" she said.

"Which is?" he replied confused.

"I'm just saying that someone in this lab has a crush on you, now who" she said with a giggle.

"As long as it's not Ryan" he said.

"No, not at all and it's not me either" she said with a giggle and left him in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natalia what are we doing for Christmas?" Valera asked.

"Dunno, you wanna come home with me or should I come home with you, your family is ok with you seeing me right" said Natalia.

"Yeah of course, but I would really like to meet yours, but then we would need time of and not likely Horatio will give us that, Christmas is after all the busiest time of year" she said looking down, all she wanted was to run of with hr girl and Natalia felt exactly the same way.

"I know sweetie, but I'm sure it will work out one way or another" said Natalia as they saw Julia walking inside the lab.

"What is she doing here?" asked Valera.

"No idea, probably something about Kyle" said Natalia as they saw Julia walking up to Horatio's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julia knocked on the door to Horatio's office and entered, he looked at her and said: Julia, what do you want?

"What a great way to great me" she said looking annoyed at him.

"Well" he said.

"Either way I was wondering would it be ok with you that I took Kyle with me to visit my parents this Christmas?" she asked polite.

"What you mean I won't see my own son at Christmas" she said a bit shocked.

"You will have him back at new year" she said honestly.

"If you even try to snitch him, I'll" he stopped.

"Of course not it's only for five days or so, so is it ok" she said hopefully.

"Ok" he said and dismissed her with a grunt.

There was another knock on the door and without looking up he said: I said it was ok Julia what more do you want?

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to" Calleigh said looking down.

"No I am, I didn't mean to, so what can I do for you?" he said.

"Uhm, your result on the fragmented bullet in yesterdays shooting victim" she said and handed it to him.

"Thank you" he said and smiled thankfully at her.

"You are welcome" she said and smiled back, her emerald eyes were sparkling.

"Calleigh I have been needing to ask you, are you ok?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she replied confused.

"You've just seemed a bit down lately, just wanting to make sure" he said.

"I'm fine, just a bit, uhm, not going home for Christmas this year, because, uhm" she stopped not wanting to bother him with her problems.

"Because that falling out with your dad, if you want you can uhm maybe celebrate with me as I'm alone, Julia is taking Kyle with her to her parents" he said.

"No I couldn't intrude" she said.

"Not a problem, I think it would be nice" he said.

"Uhm ok, it's a date then, oh and you should give Nat and Valera some time of because I heard Natalia said she wanted that for Christmas and I think she would like to take her girl home" she said honestly, as Natalia and Valera's relationship was no secret.

"I shall in deed think about that" he said and gave her a smile before she left him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryan what are you doing this Christmas?" Calleigh asked as they were looking at a video tape from the crime scene.

"I think I'll be going home to my parents as Sam said she was doing that and she didn't ask me to come, what about you?" he said.

"I think you should ask her to come, I think she would like that, I'm invited to Horatio's" she said honestly.

"You are so the old log really do like you then" he said.

"He's not that old, and I think he did it to be polite" she replied.

"You like him?" Ryan asked.

"I dunno, never though about it, but he is kind of handsome and really nice to" she replied.

"You love him" he said.

"Do not" she replied.

"Wait to the others hear, I'm so gonna put this on my blogg" he said and opened his website the wolf.

"Don't you dare" she said in a warning tone as he started to type: So I'm sitting watching videos today, easy paid money, but you will never guess what happened, Calleigh is in love with H. You heard me guys the gungirl got the hots for the boss.

"I can not believe you just did that, I'm gonna kill you, remove it, I don't want him to see that, I mean, I dunno for sure, I just uhm" she said a tad annoyed and confused.

"Don't worry, he's never on these pages, oh I got a reply" he said and read: Wolfe you are bluffing that can not be true. Scubaguy.

"I'm not, she is, she's blushing about it and everything, it's really cute" Ryan wrote back.

"Sweet, so I just think I figured out who got a crush on me, Tara" Eric wrote back.

"I most certainly do not and Calli got a crush on H I did not see that one coming" Tara wrote.

"Oh come on, those to has been on each other, well not exactly, but you know what I mean all the time" Eric wrote.

"Lol, lol ,lol, nice choice of words Delko" Tara wrote back.

"Hey will everyone stop typing about me" Calleigh wrote.

"Oh did we upset you" Eric wrote.

"Yah what if Horatio reads this" Calleigh wrote.

"To late Calleigh I already have" a note signed big red popped up.

"No, no, no, no, no, this is not happening, you stupid boys" said Calleigh annoyed and punched Ryan.

"Ouch, that hurt" he protested.

"Serves you well for being so stupid, you messed up everything" she said and stormed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio sat in his office thinking, so Calleigh had a crush on him, he never would have though, he always like her though, but he would never had acted on it, it wouldn't be professional to do so, but now.

The redhead got up from the chair and walked out of his office to find Calleigh. He first checked in her sanctuary in the firearms, but there was no such luck, so he went for the changing rooms where he heard soft sobs.

There on one of the benches he saw the petite blonde head in her hands crying, which didn't happen all that often.

"Calleigh" he said.

She startled and looked up at the tall red haired man, he looked concerned at her.

"Horatio, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like that" she said.

"I know" he replied and sat down next to her.

"Can we just forget it" she said with a sigh.

"I don't know if I want that" he said honest.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well I love you to, have for quit some time" he said honest.

"Really you do" she said, her emerald eyes looked surprised at him.

"I do" he said lifted her chin a little to give her a soft kiss.

She backed away to hide away leaning closely onto him, he feeling her warm breath against his body as he asked: So I'll be giving everyone time of for Christmas, but I was wondering what do you want for Christmas this year sweetheart?

"Nothing, Santa already given me my gift" she said honest.

"And that was?" he wanted to know.

"He gave me my handsome" she said with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Hmmm and me my sweetheart, you know Calleigh I think this can turn out to be a nice Christmas after all" he said and kissed the top of her head.

Feedback welcome and very much apriciated :o)


End file.
